the_untermationfandomcom-20200214-history
Kokhir
Kokhir is an Animalian politician and former soldier currently serving under the Animalian Patriotic Front. Appearence He is an anthropomorphic Golden Retriever alongside his friends Shaymardan, Panteleimon and Shavkat who are from the former Soviet Union but all western breeds: Shaymardan and Shavkat being of a Dutch breed and Panteleimon being of a Scottish breed but these are not the only dogs to be of Western breeds as many other Asian dogs are too. In his soldier days Kokhir wears Tajik military style clothing or at least Pakistani military style clothing whilst in his government time he wears a white shirt, a red tie, a grey jacket and grey trousers. Personality Though he is a fast talker Kokhir is not as erratic a talker as Zia or Georgios being quite the opposite but he is a relatively fast talker however he is relatively unpredictable when speaking switching without warning the speed of his voice or stopping with no warning. He is very close to Shaymardan but also to Panteleimon and Shavkat who he also treats like brothers, though most of the A.P.F's allies believe that the collaboration of the Peruvian Fox Junta general Alberto with his son Vladimiro a bit over the top Kokhir and many others enjoy it. Like Ali he fights through betrayal meaning he will either blackmail enemies into fighting with him and once he is done with them he executes them. Since Tajikistan is one of the most violent countries after the dissolution of the Soviet Union some say that he is almost dedicated to warfare and this is true because Kokhir is fiercely militaristic, he also loves murder as much as Magda and other dogs or their allies. Kokhir may also be Tajik but to Panteleimon's surprise he plays his country's anthem very well and the same goes to Shavkat even though he is Uzbek but he says "We're neighbours" and also Shaymardan, it is also said that much like the Brazilian fox Luiz he has a British sense of humour which is generally cynical and dry. At first he does not feel any compassion towards the Junta babies compared to Panteleimon who shows little compassion but Josefina shows a great sense of curiosity in him whilst her brother shows a great sense of curiosity in Shavkat with the babies playing with the dog's tails, Josefina playing with Panteleimon's and Santiago playing with Shavkat's, however Kokhir does eventually get to like them and unlike Ali who is startled by Santiago he just watches Santiago fidget and laughs at him. Even though he, Shaymardan, Shavkat and Panteleimon are of different nationalities Kokhir is defensive of them saying "Weren't we part of Russia?" to objections about their friendship but is also defensive of allies. Kokhir not only is good with the Junta babies often watching Josefina and Santiago play or not play often laughing at them at times scare themselves or hurt themselves often due to minor faults, when he asks them if the babies fight the babies' mother Lucia often says to him "Not much. They do squabble but they don't fight, fight." As well as the Junta babies he also likes young Junta children but in his government time he sees little to no change in his personality. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Dogs Category:Heroes